life after love
by taylor121
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are very different.but maybe them being different will teach them about what love is really like. a sequel to breaking down
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am 13 years old. I live in forks with my mom and my dad. The rest of the Cullen family moved to Alaska, but we visit them a lot. I have a best friend. His name is Jacob Black. He is a werewolf so my dad doesn't like it when I hang out with him to much. And that is because I am half a vampire and half human. Complicated life, I know right. Today I am going to the beach with Jake, and we always have fun. But he has been acting weird for a few day's now. He usually like lives at my house but hasn't been around. Hmm whatever. Jake came and picked me up in the Rabbit. Gross! I got in the front seat.

"so Jake what are we doing at the beach today?" I asked in my sweet and innocent voice. Jake smiled.

"awe Nessie, I've missed your cute little voice." I smiled.

"yeah, why haven't you been around much?" I asked him.

"oh, Sam has me on watch a lot more now." he answered.

"why? Are there more vampires around? " I asked him. I hope there wasn't. my grandpa Carlisle said that there wasn't to many vampires like us around.

"yeah, more bloodsuckers. Just what I need." I laughed because Jake refereed to us as bloodsuckers, or leeches.

"what's so funny?" he asked confused.

"nothing, just the way you call us bloodsuckers. I find it funny." I smiled. He just smiled at me. Sometimes I wondered why Jake was always around and never with his other friends, did he have friends?

"Jake, do you have any friends other then me?" I asked looking confused but serious at the same time. Jake looked at me and busted out laughing. Which made me even more confused. When he wasn't laughing as hard he finally spoke.

"yes, Nessie. I have other friends besides you." he was still laughing.

"then why are you always with me and not them?" he stopped laughing and looked at me serious.

"look Nessie, I can't tell you that right now. Its, well your dad would kill me, and so would your mom." he explained.

"well can't you just tell me. I promise I wont tell them you told me." I pleaded.

"Nessie, your too young to know." ugh! That's everybody's excuse for not telling me things.

"ugh! Everybody always say's that! I am not too young!. I am 13 years old! I am sick and tired of everybody treating me like a baby!" I yelled.

"Nessie, calm down. Your only in 7th grade. In this case you are still too young to know. Once you're a little older I can tell you but not right now, do you understand me?" see treating me like a baby.

"yes Jake I understand you. I'm not 5 years old." I said with attitude.

"ok enough Nessie! Stop acting like a brat because you can't get what you want. Alright. See that's what we mean when we say you are too young. You are still very immature." he yelled.

"you are such a jerk Jake! I hate you I want to go home!" I yelled.

"you hate me, really Nessie? Please act your age."

"I want to go home!" I yelled again.

"ugh fine! I can't take you immaturity right now any way's." he yelled back. He turned the car around and drove me home. When we got back to the house he turned to me and said.

"look Nessie, I am sorry for yelling at you, but you have to learn that you can't always get your way."

"fine whatever. Thanks for the car ride." said rolling my eye's.

"I will see you later okay?" he asked.

"ok. Bye Jake." I said while closing the door. I watched him drive off. Jake was like an older brother to me, I don't get why he didn't tell me things. Could he not trust me or something? I walked inside and my mom and dad were sitting down talking. They both looked at me when they saw me walk in.

"great, your home." my mom said.

"honey, we need to talk to you." my dad explained.

"ok, shoot." I said.

"sweetie, we are moving." my mom told me.

"moving where?" I asked.

"to Alaska with the rest of the family." my dad explained.

"are you crazy! I don't want to move to Alaska! I like it here! And what about Jake! He is my best friend I can't just leave him!" I yelled. How could they do this! I loved it here.

"that's enough Renesmee, we are moving and that is final. Your stuff is already packed. We leave tomorrow." my dad said. This could not be happening.

"well what about Jacob?" I asked almost in tears.

"you can go by his house now and say goodbye." my mom said. How on earth was she okay with this!

"fine. I am spending the whole day with him." I yelled.

"I am sure he would like that." my mother said calmly.

"fine bye." I said and walked out the door. I ran to Jake's house. Tears streaming down my face. When I got there he was with some girl. Probably his girlfriend or something. Awe Jake does have a life. I smiled to myself. I pounded on the door. Jake opened the door and saw me crying and he immediately hugged me and brought me inside.

"Nessie what happened?" he asked while hugging me.

"my parents!" I said through sobs.

"what about them?" he asked. I stopped crying and looked him in the eye's.

"we are moving." I said trying to hold back tears.

"moving where?" he asked.

"Alaska with the rest of the family." I said crying again. He looked shocked.

"ALASKA!" he yelled. I cried more.

"why the hell are you moving to Alaska!" he asked.

"I don't know that's all my mom and dad told me." I said crying harder.

"no, you can't move." he said. He looked like he about to cry. The girl he was with was just standing there.

"Leah, go tell Sam I can't watch today. Tell him Renesmee is leaving." he told the girl. I guess her name is Leah. She nodded her head and left.

"why does Sam know who I am?" I asked him. He looked me in the eye's.

"Nessie, I can't, tell you." he explained. Figures.

"well when can you?" I asked.

"when your old enough." of course. I'm not old enough. That's always his reason. But whatever. Today is my last day with him and I wasn't going to mess it up.

"okay."

"wait, your not going to protest and say, oh I am old enough you just don't want to tell me." he said talking in a high voice. I laughed.

"no I'm not." he smiled. I looked in his eye's. and for some reason I didn't want to look away. They were so warm and inviting. And then I realized. I think I might like Jake more then a friend. But maybe it was just because of what was going on, and I was with him everyday. And it would be so weird not seeing him. Ever. We spent the rest of the day together. When it was finally time to leave he took a picture of me and said.

"I will carry this picture everywhere. I will never forget you Nessie."

Its been 6 years since that day. And I bet Jake still carries that old picture of me around. I was so young. Everybody say's I look the same but I don't see it at all. Well anyway, we don't live in Alaska anymore we moved somewhere else but I don't pay attention anymore. But I am going to forks for a while to stay with my grandpa Charlie. I haven't seen him since I was a little girl. I am really excited. I am taking a year off school to visit everyone. I am looking forward to seeing people I haven't seen. Maybe it will include Jacob. The mire thought of him made me smile. I had to see Jake. I got off the plane and drove down to Charlie's. there was a car already there. I wonder who could be here. I opened the door. And there was Charlie sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Grandpa!" I yelled. He turned around and stood up.

"wow, Nessie. You have really grown up." he said while he gave me a hug I smiled. I missed him so much. I was glad to be back in Forks. Then Billy rolled into the room. I smiled.

"hi Billy!" I smiled and went by him and gave him a hug.

"um hello?" I guess he didn't know who I was. I laughed.

"Billy, its me, Renesmee Cullen. Bella's kid." then a smile appeared on his face.

"Nessie? Little Nessie! Oh wow, you have grown up." I smiled

"yeah, 6 years will do that to someone." he laughed.

"wow, you are very beautiful." I smiled.

"awe thank you Billy." it was weird seeing Billy and not seeing Jacob. I had to ask how he was.

"so Billy, how is Jacob?" I asked. He smiled.

"he actually is really well. Thank you for asking." I guess he was shocked that I actually remembered him.

"anytime. I was actually wondering if I could possibly see him? You know say hi." I asked him.

"I think he would love that. You know he still carries that picture of you when you were a little girl." he explained. I smiled. Yup typical Jake.

"really? That sounds just like him." I laughed.

"I was actually going now to see him would you like to come with?" a huge smile spread across my face. I was about to go see Jake. After all these years. But would he remember me? I look so different now. What if he doesn't know who I am?

"I would love to go see him, but what if he doesn't remember me?" I asked Billy.

"oh trust me he will know." he smiled to himself. Wait was I missing something?

"um okay?" I said a little unsure.

"well lets go." wow I was about and go see Jacob. Nothing could go wrong. Well I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**We got to Jacobs house. It was actually really nice. It made me wonder if he shared it with anyone.**

"**does Jake live here by himself?" I asked Billy.**

"**of course not. He shares it with Seth, Quil, and Embry." he explained. I remember them. They are part of the wolf pack. Then I got worried. I smelled like a vampire. Would I get attacked? Oh great. We walked in the house. The 3 boys got up from the couch. They looked straight at me. Oh no, I was going to die by werewolves. My dad is going to be so mad!**

"**Billy, don't be fooled by her incredible looks, step away from the vampire." I heard Embry say. I just rolled my eye's.**

"**guys relax! You know this vampire." Billy said.**

"**who cares, she is a vampire. I haven't killed one in such a long time" Seth said.**

"**really Seth? Your going to kill me?" I asked.**

"**yup we all are." Quil said. Then they started to growl at me. Oh god.**

"**um Billy, a little help please." I said while backing up.**

"**guys! This is Renesmee Cullen!" Billy yelled. They were right about to pounce on me. I squealed. Then they stopped and looked at me.**

" **wait, Renesmee, as in little Nessie!" Embry yelled.**

"**yeah." I said while trying to get away from the house.**

"**awe Nessie we are so sorry! We didn't mean to totally attack you like that." Quil said.**

"**yeah we are really sorry. And might I say your gorgeous!" Embry said. I laughed.**

"**um thank you." I smiled.**

"**so what brings you back here?" they all asked.**

"**well I wanted to say hi to Jacob." I explained.**

"**oh he will be back any minute. Why don't you sit and relax while you wait." Seth said.**

"**sure why not." I smiled.**

"**so shouldn't you be in school?" Embry asked.**

"**well I am taking a year off to visit everyone. But I start next fall." I explained.**

"**where are you going?" Quil asked.**

"**I'm going to Argosy University."**

"**oh good college." Quil said.**

"**yeah I hope so. I still don't know what I'm going to major in though. I haven't decided." I explained.**

"**wow Nessie, look at you, going to college and growing up! Man how time goes by!" Embry said. I just laughed.**

"**um Embry I don't grow anymore. I'm done." everyone laughed. Then Jacob came running through the door.**

"**everybody there is a vampire!" everyone laughed except for me.**

"**Jake, chill. She's cool." Seth said.**

"**how can you be cool with a vampire!" Jake yelled.**

"**um you were cool with her first?" Embry told him.**

"**what are you talking about?" Jake asked confused. They all pointed at me and Jake turned around. He just starred at me.**

"**um hi Jake." I smiled a little. He didn't say a word he just stood there starring at me. I stood up.**

"**well, I guess I should've come another time. Well bye guys it was great talking to you, and Jake. It was great seeing you even though you wont talk. Well bye" I ran towards the door. It was so awkward in there. And that was not the greeting I wanted at all. Then I heard someone call after me.**

"**hey! Wait up!" I stopped and turned around. It was Jake!**

"**yeah?" I asked.**

"**Nessie? Is that really you?" he asked. I smiled.**

"**yup the one and only." he smiled**

"**well then get your but over here and give me a hug!" I laughed and hugged him. It felt so right. I've missed him so much! I didn't want to pull away.**

"**I missed you so much Nessie!" he said as he hugged me tighter. I giggled.**

"**I missed you to Jake." we pulled away a little.**

"**you've grown up so much, I can't believe it." I laughed again.**

"**yeah, you look more built." I teased.**

"**ha you know it!" we both laughed. I never thought that this would happen. And I was a little taller now so I reached his collar bone.**

"**well come on in let me give you a tour of the house." he grabbed my hand**

"**okay" I smiled. He gave me a tour of the house. It was huge, it could fit like 3 more people.**

"**so Jake, why did you get such a big house?"**

"**well in case I ever meet the right girl, we could start a family, and we wouldn't have to worry about a house." he explained.**

"**well that's for sure! This place is amazing." I said looking around. When I looked at Jake he was starring at me.**

"**what? Do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my face. He laughed.**

"**no, you don't have anything on your face, its just well your um, well-" Seth cut him off**

"**I believe the word your looking for is HOT!" I giggled.**

"**ha ha Seth shut up!" I laughed a little harder.**

"**what I was trying to say is that you are very pretty." I smiled.**

"**well thank you, your pretty hot yourself." he smiled a nervous smile.**

"**ha thanks" he blushed and looked away.**

"**awe guys Jake is blushing! How un dude like!" Embry said. Everybody laughed.**

"**I think its adorable, real men aren't afraid to blush. I'm sure that's why you still don't have a girlfriend, right Embry" I smiled. Everyone started laughing.**

"**oooo BURN!" Quil said. Jake whispered in my ear.**

"**thanks." I looked up at him and smiled.**

"**no problem." me and Jake just starred at each other for a while. I didn't want to look away. It was almost as if I had feelings for him other then friendship. Could that even be possible? **

"**well I hate to leave but I have to go spend some time with Charlie." I said to Jake."do you have to go? I mean I haven't seen you in like what 6 years? And now your leaving again?" he looked so disappointed. I laughed.**

" **Jake I will be here for a while, relax. How about we hang out tomorrow?" I asked him.**

"**yeah! Sounds perfect. Bye Nessie." he bent down and kissed my cheek. I was shocked. He just smiled. I didn't know what to do. So I just smiled and walked away. Awe he kissed my cheek. That was so cute! I wonder if he will do it again and I smiled just thinking about it. It was defiantly a good idea to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

I got back to Charlie's house. He was asleep on the couch. I guess I shouldn't have walked. It was already 9:30 pm. And I have to say, I was exhausted from the trip, and walking back to Charlie's defiantly wore me out. I went upstairs and slept in my mom's old room. I woke up around 7:30 in the morning. Why the hell did I wake up that early? I tried going back to sleep but I kept waking up. When I finally went back to sleep I heard someone barge through my door. I sprang up because it scared me. It was Jake. What was he doing here?

"morning sunshine!" he said while he jumped on my bed. He acted like such a kid sometimes.

"ugh Jake! Can you please act your age!" I groaned. Then I realized that I sounded like Jake when I was younger. He just laughed.

"ha! Now you no how it feels!" he yelled.

"ugh Jake. Don't yell. Its to early!" I said while rolling over.

"come on Ness its almost noon. And you said we were going to hang out." he said while jumping on me.

"Jake! Get off!" I said while laughing.

"then get up!" he yelled.

"I would if you got off of me!" I yelled.

"oh." he smiled. He was laying on top of me, but he was using his arms to hold him up so he didn't squish me. We looked each other in the eye's and he started to lean down. And he was inches away from my face and Charlie started to open the door. Jake quickly got off."hey Nessie you up?" he asked before he walked in.

"oh Jake you're here. I didn't see you come in." he said as soon as he saw Jake.

"yeah the front door was open, so I went to go wake Nessie. I hope that's alright." Jake explained.

"oh its fine. You can come in whenever you'd like." wow Charlie really likes Jacob.

"alright thank you." Jake said smiling.

"so grandpa, can I hang out with Jake today?" I asked him.

"of course. Just don't be home late." he told me.

"don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Jake said looking at me giving me a flirty smile. I smiled back, and blushed a little.

"I'm glad. You two kids have fun." Charlie said as he walked out.

"wow Charlie really likes you." I laughed.

"ha you have no idea" he laughed.

"alright well get out so I can get dressed." I said pushing him out the door.

"ha alright. I'll be waiting downstairs." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Why did he always do that? I rolled my eye's and shut the door. I quickly got ready and went downstairs. He was waiting by the door.

"ok ready." I said while I walked past him. I was wearing a pink tank top with a white weird designed with beige mini shorts and green heals. Jake just starred at me as I walked past him. I felt is eye's on me the whole time. When we got outside he hopped on his motorcycle.

"oo Jake is trying to be a bad boy." I teased.

"ha ha just get on." he said while getting on the bike.

"and what if I don't want to get on the bike." I was flirting with Jake on purpose. I was going to have a little fun this year. He looked at me. He knew what I was doing.

"come on Ness, get on. You know you want to." he was messing with me. But I'm the queen of flirting.

"Jake, I don't want ride the bike. Why don't you come here and walk with me." I flirted. He just looked at me.

"wow, your better then I thought." I laughed.

"yeah I know." I giggled and got on the bike.

"alright hold on." he said as he started then engine.

"I plan on it." he turned around and raised his eye brows.

"I like the older Nessie." I smiled.

"oh I bet." we both laughed. We drove to the beach, thank god I wore my swim suit.

"we are going swimming!" I asked excited.

"ha Nessie, relax your acting like a 5 year old." he laughed.

"shut up! I love swimming and you can't really swim in Alaska." I smiled.

"yeah your right." he smiled. He parked the bike and we walked down to the sand. When I put on my swim suit Jake starred at me. I looked at him.

"Jake, just take picture it'll last longer." he just looked away.

"I was kidding." I laughed. Then I saw Jake take off his shirt. I just starred. He was… HOT! Jake was actually really good looking. And he had an amazing body!

"uh Ness you ok?" he asked. I couldn't take my eye's off his body.

"Nessie? Nessie! NESSIE!" I snapped out of it

"huh?" I asked.

"you were just starring at me." he laughed.

"oh sorry, it's just. You're a total babe!" he laughed even harder.

"thanks Ness. Your hot too." I smiled.

"well lets go!" he picked me up and ran towards the water.

"No Jake! Put me down now!" I yelled.

"you really want me to?" he laughed.

"yes! " I screamed.

"okay!" and then he dropped me in the water.

"Jacob! Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"you told me to put you down. I did." he laughed. I rolled my eye's

"fine two can play at that game." I jumped on top of him and he fell in the water.

"okay Ness! You win" I smiled and got off of him. Then out of no where he dunked me.

"AHHHH! JACOB!" I screamed.

"jeese Ness! You scream so loud." he said covering his ears.

"well if you didn't dunk me then that wouldn't be a problem would it!" I yelled.

"okay I am sorry Ness. Would you like a kiss and a hug to make it better." he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind the hug." he laughed and gave me a hug. We pulled away a little and looked me straight in the eye's and leaned in. I smiled and got on my toes so I could actually reach him and closed my eye's. then I felt his warm lips on mine. It was weird I was kissing Jake. My best friend since I was a little girl. And now I was kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my lower back. And he deepened the kiss. It lasted about 40 seconds. I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"uh Jake, what just happened?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. I was only going to hug you but you are so pretty and I don't know I just had to kiss you." he explained.

"well, you're a good kisser." I joked. But he really was a good kisser.

"yeah your pretty good too." I smiled.

"so, what now." I asked.

"well I don't know. I mean your hot, and I defiantly liked kissing you and I would so do it again." I laughed.

"yeah me too." I was really confused. I liked Jake, but not only as a friend anymore.

"so I guess we should do something about it?" he asked.

"uh I guess." I answered.

"well then, Ness. Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled. I defiantly had feelings for Jake, and he was really hot so all my friends would be so jealous.

"yeah, I will" I answered.

"cool. Well then lets go home girlfriend." we both laughed and went back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

We got back to Jakes house and Billy was there.

"hi dad." Jake said as he walked past him to go upstairs

"hi Billy." I said smiling.

"hello Nessie. Great seeing you again." he smiled. Billy was so sweet to me, but i didn't know why.

"you too." I smiled.

"alright come with me Ness, later dad." he said while interlacing our hands Billy noticed it.

"well it was nice talking to you. See you later." I said as Jake practically dragged me away.

"why does your dad like me so much? I mean he is so sweet to me but I'm a vampire. He should hate my guts." I said to Jake.

"long story Ness. It has to do with a lot of things." he told me.

"ahh let me guess, it is part of the thing you couldn't tell me before because I was too young right." it wasn't a question, because I already knew the answer.

"yeah, it does." see I knew I was right.

"so am I old enough now?" I asked giving him a flirty smile.

"if your old enough for me to date then yeah I think your old enough to know. But I just don't want to tell you yet." he explained.

"well why not?" I asked. I was getting frustrated.

"because I don't want to ruin anything. I mean you just got back and now you're my girlfriend. I don't want you freaking out and leaving because of it." he told me.

"Jake, I came back to Forks to see you. I'm not just going to take off because I might not like something your going to tell me." I said getting closer to him.

"what if you break up with me?" he asked.

"Jake how bad is it to make you think I'm going to break up with you?" I asked. I was getting a little worried.

"Ness, can we just not talk about it now please." he asked.

"Jake, this time I'm old enough and I want to know. Just tell me please." I don't get why he just didn't tell me.

"Nessie. I don't want to tell you right now." he was getting mad.

"Jacob! I am your girlfriend. You are supposed to tell me everything." I yelled. He knew I was right.

"ugh! Fine. Just please promise me you will listen to the whole thing."

"I promise." I said while smiling.

"okay well you know the stories right, you know about werewolves imprinting on someone?"

"yeah?" I asked.

"okay well when you imprint on someone. It isn't gravity holding you to the earth, it's the person who you imprinted on." he explained.

"okay?" I asked. I didn't see where this was going.

"Nessie, I imprinted on someone." oh, now I see why I would get mad. But why would my parents be mad? My mom I could see why but my dad? He should be happy he is over my mom.

"okay, well what does this have to do with my mom and dad, and Sam, and your dad?" I asked.

"please don't freak out." he said.

"I'll try not to." this was weird.

"Nessie, I imprinted on you." I didn't really understand what he was saying. That I was the reason he stayed on the earth? didn't make sense.

"uh so I keep you on the earth?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Nessie its more then that. Alright well when you imprint on someone you are bound to them. You will do anything and be anything for that person. It doesn't matter if its as a friend, a brother, or a lover. We just need to be with the person always. And it hurts to be away from them. That's why I took the picture of you. I needed to at least have something of you. And that's why I spent more time with you then my friends, and Sam knows well, the pack can read thoughts and because Sam imprinted on Emily. And my dad being nice to you, well he knows that your always going to be a part of my life and he knows you make me happy, and your parents. What parents would want their vampire daughter to be imprinted on my a werewolf. I mean your mom likes me because I'm her best friend and your dad barley tolerates me. So yeah it kind of screwed everything up, but in a good way." he smiled. Okay so I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be with Jake or not. I would always have to be around him. So was he saying he loved me? This is way to much to take in.

"uh Jake, I think, I need some air." I said while running down the stairs and going outside. So I was someone's imprint and they needed me. No pressure or anything. I was breathing really heavy. Then Jake came outside.

"you okay?" he asked.

"just give me a sec ok." I said being a little rude. I did like Jake. But this was just way to much to handle. He was right. He should've told me when we were more serious.

"Jake I have to go." I finally said. I could see the hurt in his eye's

"right." he knew he was right about telling me. And I felt really bad.

"I'll call you later." I said smiling a little.

"okay." he said quietly. I got on my toes and kissed his cheek. I wanted him to know that I wasn't breaking up with him I just needed some time to think about this. And with that I walked home. It wasn't to far away I just couldn't run in heals. When I finally got home Charlie was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"hey grandpa, you eat anything yet?" I asked.

"uh no not yet." he said looking at me.

"here I'll make you something." I said smiling. I made him a cheeseburger and some fries.

"thanks Ness. You know your just like your mom. She would always cook for me." I smiled. I'm glad I'm like my mom in some ways. My mom is amazing, and then I realized I should probably call her to say hi.

"thanks grandpa. Well I'm going to go upstairs. I'll see you later." I said kissing the top of his head.

"alright" he said. I went upstairs and got my phone out and dialed my moms number

"hello?" she answered. I missed her so much.

"hey mom, its Nessie." I answered back.

"hi sweetie! How was your trip?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"it was good, long but good." I loved talking to my mom. She was so understanding about everything.

"well that's good. So did you see Jake yet?" she always loved talking about boys.

"yes I did. Actually we are dating." I said. I smiled at the thought of him. I really did like Jake and I wasn't going to let this thing ruin my relationship with him. I mean yeah it freaked me out, a lot, but Jake is a good guy.

"your dating him! Well that sure didn't take long." I heard her perfect laugh.

"yeah, well today he told me he imprinted on me." I heard her stop laughing.

"he told you?" she asked worried.

"yeah why? Is that bad?" I asked concerned.

"no it isn't! I'm glad he told you, but are you okay with it?" she asked.

"well, it kind of freaks me out a little but I really like Jake. And he can't choose who he imprints on." I explained.

"well I'm glad that your happy." she said.

"I miss you." I said.

"oh honey, we miss you too." my mom was amazing.

"can you tell everyone I say hi?" I asked.

"of course sweetie." I wanted to call Jake.

"okay mom well I kind of freaked on Jacob earlier so I have to call him and work things out."

"alright call me anytime." I sure would call my mom.

"okay bye mom."

"bye sweetie." and we both hung up. I searched through the numbers and finally found Jakes old cell phone number. I hope this is still his. He answered! Sweet.

"hello?"

"hey Jake its Nessie." I smiled.

"oh hey Ness, what's up." he sounded disappointed.

"nothing just got off the phone with my mom." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"oh that's cool, how's she doing." he asked.

"she's great, misses you a lot." I said.

"yeah I miss her too." it made me wonder if he was over my mom.

"so Jake, about today. I'm sorry for just running off I mean it was a lot to take in." I said.

"don't worry about it Ness. I would have done the same thing."

"so we are still good right?" I asked.

"what do you mean still good?" he sounded confused.

"like we are still dating right? I mean we aren't breaking up are we?" I asked. There was a long pause. I didn't like that. Then I heard him speak.

"Nessie, listen." I stopped him.

"wow, and you were worried about me breaking up with you. I guess I should've seen this coming. Well that's great Jake. I loved the one day relationship." I said I was really pissed.

"oh yeah right. You were going to break up with me anyways. I saw the expression on your face when I told you." he said well more like yelling but whatever.

"Jake! You told me that I always had to be with you! That does freak a girl out but it doesn't mean I was going to break up with you! Its not like you can choose who you imprint on, so I wasn't mad about that, I wasn't even mad until now!" I yelled through the phone.

"so you weren't going to break up with me?" he asked.

"no Jake I wasn't. but hey you clearly don't trust me enough so whatever."

"so wait we are breaking up?" ugh he got me so mad!

"didn't you just say you wanted to!" I yelled.

"Nessie I'm sorry, I just thought you would totally freak and not want anything to do with me. I am so sorry, please just forget I even mentioned it. Please." he sounded desperate.

"Jake, you clearly don't trust me. Why would I be with someone who doesn't trust their girlfriend." I said calming down.

"I do trust you, you just have to understand, telling someone you imprinted on them is not an easy thing to do. I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you." I smiled.

"anything?" I asked.

"yes Ness, anything."

"okay, your forgiven. But you might want to rent a tux." I smiled. I was going to make him go to this dinner thing an old friend of the family was throwing.

"why do I need a tux?" he asked.

"we are going to a dinner." I smiled.

"oh no." I laughed.

"well I'm going to go watch some TV with Charlie. See you tomorrow. Oh don't forget the tux." I smiled.

"wouldn't dream of it." I heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"night." I said.

"good night Ness." I smiled.

"wait Jake."

"yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I didn't like yelling at him. He was way to good for that.

"for what?" he asked.

"yelling at you. I'm sorry."

"its alright Nessie. Sweet dreams." I smiled.

"sweet dreams." I said. We both hung up and I went downstairs to watch TV. What an evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a couple of days since the fight but me and Jake are fine. We have hung out everyday. He took me on our 1st**** date yesterday. It was really sweet and romantic. He took me to the beach and we had a picnic and just stayed up looking at the stars. I didn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean he was sweet, caring, and a total babe! Any girl would be luck to date him. Well anyways tomorrow is the big dinner party, I am just worried Jake will be uncomfortable because the party is full of vampires. I haven't told him that part yet. I guess I will have to tell him today because I am see him. We were going to some thing down at La Push. Jake came and picked me up.**

"**hey Ness." he said while giving me a quick kiss.**

"**hey Jake." I smiled. I loved dating Jake. He was so sweet and I already knew everything about him, so it would make our relationship that much easier.**

"**you look great." I smiled**

"**thanks, so do you he smiled back.**

"**so, you ready to have some fun?" I was confused.**

"**wait I thought we were just going to see your dad?" I asked.**

"**nope, we are going to a party." he said smiling. Our 1****st**** thing as a couple.**

"**a party? Why are we going to party?" I asked.**

"**well, I mean I'm going to be stuck at some dinner tomorrow with a bunch of leeches, so I figured you should party with wolves 1****st****." how did he know it was with vampires?**

"**Jake how did you know?" I looked confused.**

"**Ness, when you said family friend I sure in hell didn't think you meant Charlie." he explained.**

"**oh." I didn't know what else to say.**

"**so what, you were just going to bring me without so much of a warning?" he looked pissed.**

"**Jake, I was going to tell you, just later. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." I told him.**

"**yeah you should have." the rest of the car ride was silent. Great Jake was mad at me, just what I needed. We got to someone's house. I didn't know who's though. Jake quickly got out of the car and just left me in it. Wow. What a gentlemen. I got out of the car and followed Jake. Everyone just starred at me.**

"**Jake, everyone's starring at me." I whispered.**

"**so? What do you want me to do about it?" he asked rudely. I didn't understand why he was being a dick.**

"**Jake what is your problem?" I asked almost yelling but you couldn't hear because of the music.**

"**you are. Look I'm pretty pissed at you right now so go find someone else to be around." he said while walking away. Wow Jake was such a dick! He was great when he was all nice but when he was mad I hated him. I just stood there. Then some guy came up to me.**

"**uh hey, are you with Jake?" the guy asked me.**

"**I don't really know. He is pretty mad at me so I guess not." I said answering him.**

"**well great, I'm Chris." he said while putting his hand out for me to shake.**

"**Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." I said trying to yell over the music and as I shook his hand.**

"**well Nessie, you are very pretty." I smiled.**

"**thank you." he smiled back.**

"**so you wanna dance?" he asked. I looked over to where Jake was and he was starring at me. Hey he wanted me to go be around someone else.**

"**I'd love to." I said while smiling. I took his hand and we started dancing. I could feel Jakes eye's starring at me.**

"**you know Jake keeps looking at you." he said while getting closer.**

"**yeah well whatever, he is kind of a jerk sometimes." I said letting him get closer. Before I knew it he was behind me. We were grinding and I knew that it was going to far.**

"**I don't mean to be rude but I can't dance like that. I have a boyfriend." I told him.**

"**so what? I don't care, your hot." and then before I could say anything he kissed me. I tried pulling away but he had his hands around me face so I couldn't pull away. He forced my mouth opened with his mouth. I tired shoving him away but it was no use. So I kicked him where I knew it would hurt.**

"**don't you ever kiss me again! I have a boyfriend! He may be a jerk sometimes but I would still prefer him over you. He is twice the man you'll ever be!" I yelled at the guy. I turned around and saw Jake starring at me. Why didn't he stop him from kissing me? I just rolled my eye's and walked out of the house. Then I felt someone grab my arm. It was Jake.**

"**what the hell Ness! I tell you to find someone to hang out with and you choose him? Out of everyone there!" was he seriously yelling at me! Oh hell no.**

"**you know what Jake! You don't have the right to yell at me. You brought me to this party and you just left me! I didn't know one person and you basically told me to fuck off! Wow you're a great ass boyfriend! I had to fend for myself when that guy started kissing me. I would think my boyfriend would have the decency to pull the guy off of me when I am struggling to get free! But no. you were too much of a douche bag to help me!" I was so pissed off. I could not believe he was giving me shit when this was mostly his fault.**

"**Nessie I-" I cut him off.**

"**you nothing. don't give me excuses. You're a dick Jake. Now I can actually see why you didn't have a girlfriend before me. You treat girls like shit. I am actually proud that my mom went for my dad instead of you! You probably would have beat her!" I yelled.**

"**I would not have beaten her! I loved her! I would have done anything for her. She was my life until you showed up! Everything changed. I could only ever have feelings for you. I had to ditch everything for you! And then you just left! It destroyed me you don't even know how much I needed you when you left!" he yelled back.**

"**how the hell is that my fault! Its not like you jumped on a plane after me! And your right I didn't know. But do you know how much it killed me to leave you! My dad forced me to go. I wanted to stay with you. I didn't smile for about 3 years after I left and that smile was fake but everyone was getting worried about me. So don't you dare play that card because I know the feeling! And what the hell? Its my fault that I'm your imprint? Wow Jake really. Why don't you just find someone new and forget I exist hell why don't you try to go for my mother since she was the love of your life!" I yelled even louder.**

"**your mom wasn't the love of my life. Yes I loved her but she wasn't the one. Nessie, you aren't perfect, but your pretty damn close. You are the one for me, I know you are. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, and your right I was being an ass. and I'm sorry. You deserve better then that. I've just had a bad day and I know that still isn't an excuse for treating my girlfriend like shit but I'm sorry." he said looking down. I could never stay mad at Jake. I was still pissed on what he did, just not at him.**

"**Jake, everyone has bad days, but you still don't do that." I said getting closer to him.**

"**your right Nessie, I am so sorry, please, lets just go back to my place and just have a movie night. You can sleep over if you want or I'll drive you back to Charlie's its your choice." I smiled.**

"**that sounds great. But you aren't off the hook. I'm still pissed." I said while smirking. He just smiled and kissed me gently. I grabbed his face and kissed him again. This time with more passion. we started to make out. The he finally pulled away.**

"**Nessie, you are turning me on right now, can we just wait until we get to my house?" he asked out of breath. I shook my head no and started to make out with him again he didn't object. He carried me to the car. And he opened it and put my in the back seat. He got in and closed the door and locked it. He got on top of me and started to kiss me again. Then he moved down to my neck and started to suck on it. I let out a moan. I could feel his smile on my neck then he took off my shirt and I took off his. I wont get into further detail.**


End file.
